Tanpa Definisi
by elen lee
Summary: Desahan, desiran, gesekan ini tak mampu mendefinisikan segalanya. Kyumin. BL. DLDR. Elenlee


**Tanpa Definisi**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Super Junior

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Sungmin tampak tergesa, mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun. tanpa melepas sepatu mereka, dia masih memegang pipi Kyuhyun, menyesap bibir kekasihnya, dengan tergesa. Desakan terasa di bagian selatan mereka. Saling menggesek, menekan, tangan Kyuhyun membelai mesra selangkangan Sungmin yang masih berbalut celana kain hitam itu. Desahan tipis terdengan disela kecupan mereka.

"Aku lepas sepatuku dulu Ming"

Kyuhyun berusaha melepas sepatunya meski Sungmin masih menindih tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mencoba melepas ikat pinggangnya, namun dicegah oleh Sungmin. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun, diarahkan kedua tangan itu ke pinggangnya. ciuman liar tercipta lagi diantara mereka. Senyuman terhias diantara ciuman liar itu.

Hela nafas terburu terdengar keras tatkala Kyuhyun menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada nipples Sungmin dari luar kemejanya. dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melepaskan celananya, tanpa melepaskan gerakan bibirnya yang kini menjelajahi leher halus Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang menaikkan libidonya. tangan kanannya meremas pelan rambut hitam bergelombang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan kemeja softpink Sungmin, lalu celana Sungmin. Mereka berciuman liar lagi.

hhmmm... ahhhnggg...

Desahan tertahan terdengar diantara dua bibir yang saling menempel itu. Bibir Kyuhyun turun ke tulang selangka Sungmin, dikecupnya, celah demi celah, tanpa terlewatkan, bahu mulus Sungmin. Kecupannya turun ke dada Sungmin, hidungnya dia lesakkan ke dada padat Sungmin, digesekkan hidung bangirnya ke dada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum gairah.

Ahmmm... arghhhh...

Tangan Sungmin meremas rambut halus Kyuhyun. Desiran itu begitu membuncah. Kecupan Kyuhyun turun menuju selangkangan Sungmin.

"hahahaha, hyung, kau akhirnya memakai celana pink ini?" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat celana dalam Sungmin, menepuk pantat Sungmin.

"Aghhhnggg... iya tentuh sajah Kyuh... Kapan kau nghhh membelikanku lagi yang lain?" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan desahan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun menepuk pantat Sungmin, menciumi pantat samping Sungmin, lalu bibirnya menuju selangkangan Sungmin, dilepasnya celana dalam Sungmin dengan mulutnya.

ahhggnngggg

Desahan lepas keluar keras dari mulut Sungmin. Mulut Kyuhyun menghisap kuat penis tegang Sungmin. menyedot-nyedotnya hingga cairan putih itu sedikit keluar. Sungmin hanya mampu memdongakkan kepalanya, mengapit kepala Kyuhyun yang berada di selangkangannya, kenikmatan ini tak terdefinisi. Membuat Sungmin melayang.

"Stop Ming, aku ingin kita keluar bersama"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Dia menidurkan Kyuhyun, menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menindihnya, hingga kini tubuhnya yang berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. geraman tertahan Kyuhyun terdengar saat pantat berisi Sungmin bergesekan kasar dengan penis tegang Kyuhyung. Sungmin segera memasukkan penis Kyuhyun ke single holenya. erangan ringan terdengar disela gesekan yang mereka buat. Tubuh Sungmin bergerak cepat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun beruaha menggapai semua celah kulit Sungmin, dia gesekkan tangannya, dia belai semua celah tubuh putih Sungmin, menyalurkan hasrat cintanya ke Sungmin. Tangan kirinya menggapai penis tegang Sungmin, dikocok cepat penis Sungmin.

"Arghhmmm, aku akanhhh sampaihh Minghhhh"

"Bersa ngghhhh mahhh Kyuhhhh"

Kedua tubuh itu menegang. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Sungmin meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan hasra mereka yang tengah terlepas. Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka terengah-engah. Tak terdefinisi, tak terhingga, inilah yang mereka rasakan. gesekan, desiran, desahan mereka, tak kan pernah bisa terbayarkan, terdefinisikan oleh apapun.

**END**

Sedikit mengutip adegan di film pendek gay korea "Just Friend?".

Ditengah kegalauan seorang El.

makasih :)


End file.
